Class 1-A's Cinnamon Roll
by Innocent heart2
Summary: Everyone in Class 1-A was already protective of Izuku, but after learning about his past with bullying and his anxiety and depression, they all collectively decide that they come hell or high water, they are going to make sure that their class's cinnamon roll feels safe and happy around them.
1. Satou

_**Mizu: I'm back with another My Hero Academia story. This one takes place in the same universe as Panic and is basically all of Class 1-A loving and wanting to protect Izuku. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia. All rights belong to Kohei Horikoshi.**_

_**I do suffer from anxiety and depression and project a lot of my own issues onto Izuku though.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Satou

There wasn't much talking on the trek from the main campus building to the class 1-A dorms. The entire class had fallen into a familiar formation. But the normal happy chatter and the playful banter was replaced with uneasy silence that was only broken with faint sniffles and quiet whispers of comfort. Kirishima, Kaminari, Mina, and Sera walked in front of everyone, shoulders hunched and confidence broken. The leader of their group, the aptly named "Bakusquad", trailed behind everyone, kicking rocks as they went. In front of the explosive teen were Tokoyami, Oji, Sato, and Shoji. They normally walked at the back of the pack any way but today they took it to be more of a barrier between Bakugou and those in the center. The rest of the class walked solemnly between these two groups.

At the very center was the "Dekusquad", tending to the sniffling "Deku" himself. He was smiling, which was a stellar improvement to just fifteen minutes prior, but it was wobblily. Asui had pulled out a package of tissues for him while Uraraka was listed off all the comedies on Netflix that she couldn't wait to show him when they got to the dorm. Iida was marching just in front of them, interjecting only when Uraraka would bring up a controversial comedian or "inappropriate" film. Off to the side, Todoroki walked quietly, glancing over his shoulder every now to glare at Bakugou. He was ever so slightly closer to his group than normal, the ever silent but obviously protective member.

Once they reached the dorms, everyone kind of just gathered in the commons without thinking. A quick few glances and soon they broke off into three groups. One went towards the rooms to gather soft blankets and pillows. This group contained the obvious Momo, Mina, Aoyama, and Toru, and the not so obvious Kaminari and the surprising Todoroki. The second group took to rearranging the commons to accommodate everyone around the large tv and entertainment systems. Iida took charge of this group, which was what everyone expected. Asui was charged with keeping Izuku seated at one of the dining tables while everything was moved. Uraraka would float what she could while Shoji, Ojiro, Tokoyami, and Kirishima pushed and pulled the furniture. Iida barely stopped Kirishima from being cheeky and "yeeting" a floating armchair into the far corner.

The final group was made up of Satou, Sero, Jiro, and Mineta who went into the kitchen in search of the junk food necessary for a Netflix binge. While the latter three took to searching the pantry and fridge, Satou had opened up his dedicated baking cupboard and was browsing all his options. He wanted to bake some sort of comfort food for the freckle faced teen but he didn't know what was the best one to make.

Brownies were always a safe option. Well, safe might not be the best word. The argument of whether or not the edges or center pieces were the best had lasted three days, four chatrooms, and somehow destroyed two couches. Surprisingly, Bakugou was not the cause of the two couches' demise. That was the day that everyone learned not to mess with Mina and her sweets during her period.

Cookies? That was almost as bad. The entire class liked his cookies but they all had different favorites. Not a single person in their twenty-man class shared the same favorite. Sero liked peanut butter while Iida prefered plain sugar cookies. Momo liked oatmeal raisin, Uraraka LOVED macadamia nut, and Todoroki would not eat any cookie that did not have some sort of frosting on it. Funnily enough, Izuku was the only one that had never told him what his favorite was. Satou was sure that it was chocolate chip or snickerdoodle. He was plain but sweet like that.

Cupcakes would be a good option but he used the last of his liners the previous weekend when the girls had asked for red velvet and marble cupcakes for a girls night. He was going to request for them during the next grocery run but that wasn't until the weekend. It was unfortunate because he did know Izuku's favorite kind of cupcake. Chocolate with vanilla frosting and sprinkles. Again, plain but sweet.

Satou began to resign himself to just making sugar cookies when he noticed the cinnamon container. He smiled to himself as he pulled that and several other ingredients from his cabinet.

"I don't think I've made cinnamon rolls for everyone yet," Satou stated, getting ready to start prepping the counters.

"O-Oh..." a timid voice sounded from the entryway to the kitchen.

Everyone looked over to see the fidgeting form of Izuku trying to keep his brave face on in front of his classmates. He shuffled his feet and fidgeted with his fingers. His eyes and nose were red from crying. The familiar emerald green eyes that faced down so many dangers remained firmly locked with the ground.

"S-Sorry Satou..." Izuku mumbled, "I-I should have told you before but I'm allergic to cinnamon so I won't be able to have the cinnamon rolls..

Izuku, bless that boy, lifted his head and gave his infamous "dashing headlong into danger" wobbily grin to the his classmates, "But I'm sure everyone else will love them!"

Satou said nothing before grabbing his cinnamon and heading toward where group two was still reorganizing the furniture. Iida was still lecturing Kirishima while he shouldn't "yeet" armchairs and the like. Satou paid him no mind as he walked passed and opened the window behind him. Knowing full well that everyone was staring, the normally quiet member of 1-A wound up like he was going to pitch in that year's national baseball finals.

"_**YEET!**_" Satou yelled as he chucked the container of cinnamon across the grounds of U.A. In the distance, he could have sworn he heard someone yell out in surprise.

Ignoring both the stunned looks and Iida's lecture now being turned on him, Satou walked back up to Izuku with a proud grin and a thumbs up, "How about chocolate chip cookies then?"

Turns out, Satou had been dead on about what Izuku's favorite cookies were.

* * *

_**Mizu: A nice short, sweet chapter. Anyways, this one isn't going to be updated weekly like Panic was. It'll be pretty sporadic because I only work on this one when my own anxiety gets to be too much and I need to focus it into something positive. With that being said, ciao for now everyone!**_


	2. Aizawa

_**Mizu: Hey everyone, sorry it has been so long. I haven't been doing that great but I'm slowly getting better. I'll go ahead and keep this one short. Same disclaimer as last chapter because I'm being lazy today.**_

* * *

Chapter 2- Aizawa

* * *

Aizawa did **not** play favorites.

As a teacher, this was something he prided himself in. He judged each and every student that he ever had the exact same way- by their characters. He understood that they were all basically children on the cusp of adulthood. That they were at a finnicky point in life where all the adults around them either treated them as children that couldn't do anything for themselves or as adults that needed to "suck it up" and suddenly manage their lives and responsibilities that they never really had been exposed to prior. U.A. was an amazing school, great for molding these teens through their formative years into heroes, but that didn't mean that it didn't fall into the same trap. Each teacher had a different approach. Some were far more 'hand-holdy', though no teacher ever really spoon-fed their students like other schools did. Others were completely trial by fire. And just like every teacher, every student took to the methods differently. Some thrived with having more of a guided approach, slowly sinking their toes into the waters of adulthood. Others took running leaps into the pool of life, completely confident that they were competent enough to stay afloat. This was where Aizawa had learned that he needed to step in the most. Because no matter what any of the students said, no matter what they tried to come up with to defend this sink or swim mentality, Aizawa refused to let any student of his sink. Whether by giving them encouragement to keep going when they needed it most or dragging them out kicking and screaming, this was how he had chosen to approach his teachings for them all.

Aizawa did **not** play favorites...

...but he did have them...

His current class was definitely his favorite bunch of hooligans that he had been assigned to over the years. They were all so driven and they fed off of each other, becoming so close knit within a matter of weeks that even villain attacks could not break their bonds. Sure, there were cliques- three main ones to be exact –but they still all intermingled so much that they barely really mattered. It probably would take a new teacher at least a week or two to even notice them. He didn't think there had been a day where the entire class wasn't cheering everybody else on. If a few struggled in a subject, the smarter few would immediately offer help. If one stumbled out in the training course, at least three hands shot forward to help lift them back up. They embodied the sentiment of "no man left behind". Sure, there were rivalries- some more...extreme than others –but those were always put aside when the rest of the class needed them.

Within his class, Aizawa did have to admit that there were a few that if he absolutely had to choose between them all, he could say he would pick hands down. The first would be Iida Tenya. The boy was so passionate about following the rules to be a great hero. That through order, chaos could be controlled. He also cared deeply about his responsibilities as class president as well as the well being of each of his classmates. He could be a little too passionate at times and his understanding of social clues was certainly lacking in areas, but the way he threw his all into everything was inspiring. Now if only that passion could be tempered down to deal with his impulsive decision making...

Next would be Asui Tsuyu. This girl had so much down pat it was inspiring. She could take one look at you and instantly know what you needed to hear. She didn't mince words either. If you were going to do something stupid that would get yourself into trouble, she'd let you know. She also knew her quirk quite well and adapted on the fly with the best of them. Rules also seemed to be very important to her. But she was more than willing to do what she could to help her friends. With so many hot headed personalities in class, Tsuyu had become one of the best mediators of 1-A. He could guarantee that she would go far one day.

The one student that came out on top though, still surprised Aizawa.

Midoriya Izuku.

When he had watched the kid's entrance exam, he was impressed but disturbed. He clearly had shown that he had a decent brain under that mop of hair, but his nerves absolutely wrecked him. He had been standing in the back of the auditorium during Present Mic's speech and had heard enough of the kid's mumbling to know that given enough time, the kid's mind would be one hell of a weapon. Heck, he had thought that that was the kid's quirk. Something to do with retaining information or something. Not the flashiest quirks, and he probably would pass the written exam but fail the practical landing him in general studies, but definitely one that if nurtured correctly could become an ace in the hole for him as a hero. Too many out there relied solely on their flashy quirks. Being able to decipher all the information that your senses take in and understand how you can use it would make him a spectacular underground hero. If he could get those damn nerves under control. When the zero-pointer showed up, Aizawa already knew that the kid was going to run. It looked to him that his quirk was most likely a double edged sword that he would need help overcoming.

Then the kid surprised him.

He ran alright. He ran **toward** the damn robot! All the teachers watching had gasped as they watched the timid child race against the current of the other applicates that were running away. They had noticed the girl trapped under rubble and already commanded the robot to divert its steps so not to risk her safety. But the kid didn't know that. He thought that she was in danger and he was going to try and do something to save her. Aizawa had to admit that the kid had the heart of a hero, if a little too brash in his approach. If he would just take a second to focus on the robot and see that its leg had already shifted enough to miss her-

Aizawa could remember clearly how dumbfounded he had been as he watched the meek child launch himself into the air with so much force that it completely shattered the bones in his legs. The child had screamed something as his fist glowed, the energy in his arm lashing out and shredding his track suit before he punched the robot right in the head. The energy transferred from the boy into the hunk of metal completely destroyed the machine, crumpling the sturdy material as if it was aluminum foil. Then he noticed how mangled his arm appeared to be and how he was now hurtling toward the ground with no hope of saving himself. It was sheer luck that the girl he had been trying to save was able to save him just before he hit the ground.

Aizawa had scowled at the screen as time was called. Double-edged sword indeed.

He knew the moment he saw the kid's name on his list for his new class that the kid needed a severe wake up call. He was not going to stand for allowing this child constantly throw caution to the wind, destroying his body to the point that he would never be able to be a hero. It was far more merciful to have the boy wake up and realize that he needed to stop while he was ahead rather than let him have to wake up one day and find out that everything he had been working so hard for was forever out of reach. And that was his goal when he led his class out to the field for the first time and let them really use their quirks for the first time. Aizawa had already figured that the boy would not use his quirk if he didn't need to. So he pulled out his favorite tactic for these kinds of wake-up calls: the threat of expulsion.

True, he had actually expelled students before during these tests but unless he saw something that he truly felt was unfit for the hero course, he wasn't planning on using it.

He watched and waited patiently as the boy grew more and more desperate with each test. To be honest, his physical prowess was nothing to sneeze at. He was above average speed wise and could hold his own in most of the other activities. If he focused more on building up his base strengths, Aizawa was actually sure that the kid could still be a good hero. Not a top twenty hero, but not low ranking either. Getting him out of the idea of relying on his quirk would be difficult, but scaring the kid with the possible consequences would probably do the trick.

So he erased his quirk right as the kid was going to throw the ball. This kid needed some serious tough love right now.

And what does the brat do? Surprise Aizawa again by improvising and adapting to his ultimatum by forcing all of the energy of his quirk just into his fingers. This kid basically looked at a fork in the road and said fuck that, forging his own path. Aizawa was more impressed by his ingenuity to care that the kid still broke his finger. Well, he cared, but he himself had gotten worse than a broken finger out on patrol. It wasn't optimal but it showed that the kid had the determination to become better. To find a way to use his quirk that wouldn't leave him useless.

And the kid kept surprising him. He was the most compassionate of the entire class, putting them all before himself on day one. He had one of the most analytical and strategic minds he had seen in years. The kid really needed to spend some time with Nezu so he could keep strengthening that skill. He was rash, he was a constant nervous wreck. Supportive. Stubborn. Optimistic. Realistic. But above all, this kid didn't care what others thought. He was going to be a hero. Not because he wanted fame or glory or money. But because that was already who he was.

His brash decisions at USJ, risking himself to help two pros.

The emotional battle with Todoroki at the Sports Festival where he broke through to his classmate at the cost of his fingers (which he only found out thanks to Todoroki coming up to him after class to ask how to thank Izuku).

Being able to realize where his friend was actually in the middle of a villain attack, remembering the Hero Killer's MO well enough to track down his friend and rescue him as well as realizing that he was out matched and reaching out for help.

Racing off to make sure that Kota was safe during the villain attack on their training camp. Then keeping the kid safe, escorting him back down to where there were others to help keep a watch on him, finding out information about the villains' plans and relaying that to everyone, then continuing to rush through the woods to try and help protect his classmates all while both his arms were broken beyond repair.

With the help of his classmates, discovering where Bakugou was going to end up and realizing what they had to do to get him out of there. Sucking up his own pride and allowing another to stand in his place to call for his one-time friend.

Not giving up when his arms became unable to fight the way he wanted them to. Finding a new way to keep marching onward.

Aizawa would always be the first to scold the boy of his rash and impulsive actions. Reminding him that he can't constantly be going against the rules that he would one day help maintain, no matter how broken they made the system. That being said, Aizawa was immensely proud of the boy. The progress he had made since coming to their school was astounding. And he would only keep growing. He could already see the changes in how the boy held himself. One day, Aizawa just knew that this kid, this problem child, was going to be the gale force wind that would help change their world, bringing hope to a new generation.

He would never say any of that out loud.

When he found out just how badly Izuku had been treated prior to U.A., Aizawa would admit that he did see red. So many adults out there ignored this kid- his problem child. Outside of his mother, he had been tossed into the turbulent waters by the people that should have been guiding him, teaching him, protecting him. His entire life had been sink or swim. No wonder he didn't know any different. The fact he had turned out the way he had was a testament to truly how amazing the kid was. It made Aizawa more determined than he already was to help him grow into the hero he was meant to be.

Aizawa had been the second to storm into Nedzu's office and demand that an investigation of Midoriya's previous schools. And the only reason that he was second was because Toshinori used his now scrawny body to slip through the door before him. Of course, Nedzu agreed but neither teacher would be privy to the investigation. They were too close to Izuku and their bias would inevitably affect their judgment. So long as it got done and his kid got closure, Aizawa didn't care.

He also didn't care that Present Mic somehow found out about the conversation and would never let him or All Might live it down that they had called Midoriya their kid. If it wasn't for the fact that Hizashi loved the brat just as much as he did, Aizawa probably would have actually cared.

It had been weeks since Izuku's admission to the rest of 1-A of how his life prior to UA had been like. His students were doing much better now that they had settled further into their routines. He had immediately noticed how they all tried their best to help Izuku deal with his demons. They learned what his triggers were and avoided them religiously. They also kept a list of things that helped Izuku through attacks, both mild and severe- thankfully there had only been one severe one. No one knew what had caused it except perhaps Toshinori who had been unusually quiet as he sat on a couch with a panicking Izuku curled up beside him. Regardless, the entire class went into protective mode whenever Izuku showed any sign of an attack. It took them a bit to figure out how not to completely smother the boy and when his normal nervous ticks and anxiety levels would start to give way to an attack. Comfort foods and spare blankets were always kept in the commons for such times. Though, Aizawa still didn't know why Vlad had Satou's cinnamon container. Or why his students threw it around like a hot potato before screaming something and tossing it out a window. And he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Aizawa yawned as he returned from his patrol. Being both a teacher and an underground hero meant most of his hero duties were relegated to a few hours every night. He worked an area with a higher crime rate to compensate for the few hours he could spend out and about. Because of this, he was used to returning to the 1-A dorms close to three in the morning and doing a quick once around the ground floor to make sure nobody was trying to stay up. The few times he had, he had actually been surprised to see study groups hard at work. No matter what the other teachers said about his class, he at least knew that they were all trying their hardest to keep up with the insane curriculum. Then there were the few times he caught some of his kids passed out on the couches. Those nights he would grab an alarm clock he had stashed in the commons and set it for ten minutes later. The frightened screams when they jolted awake almost made it easier to sleep those nights.

So when he stepped through the doors, he wasn't all that surprised to see one of his kids sitting on the couch. What did surprise him was the fact they were alone in the dark and appeared to be shaking. Quietly, he approached the trembling figure. The sillouette of curls surrounding their head that bobbed with the tremors narrowed down their identity to two. The sounds of silent sniffling left no question.

"Midoriya," Aizawa spoke softly, expecting the startled squeak and the panicked eyes whipping around to face him, "What are you doing up?"

"O-Oh, I-I," Izuku stammered, one hand gripping his curls tight. He turned away from his teacher and shook his head.

Aizawa heaved a small sigh, saying goodbye to his sleep for the night. His problem child needed him. With a grunt, he came to sit beside the shivering teen, "It's past curfew."

"I-I know," Izuku whispered.

"You should be in bed."

"I-I know."

"...did you take your medicine?"

A quick nod was his answer.

"Do you want me to call All Might?"

A frantic shake of his head.

"...Would you rather see if one of your friends would let you stay with them tonight?"

A slower, slightly confused shake this time.

"You know that you can talk with any of your friends, right? With your teachers?"

This time it was sniffling.

Aizawa frowned as he watched this normal powerhouse of a teen fight against his own brain as it tore him apart piece by piece. They sat in silence for several minutes. Aizawa knew that he couldn't push Izuku to talk or to go somewhere he didn't want to. That would just lead to making the attack worse. Instead, after watching for any sign that there was a lull to the attack, he stood back up and made his way to the kitchen, "I'm going to make some coffee. Want anything?"

He wasn't surprised to not get a verbal response.

As he popped a single serve up into their fancy machine (curtesy of Momo's family), Aizawa wracked his brain for what might have triggered the boy shivering on the couch. It was most likely to do with the internships. They had just survived a raid after all but the casualties made it debatable if it was worth it. Even though they were villains, several people lost their lives. One was the boy's own boss, Nighteye, was among the losses on their own side. And, from what he had managed to wrangle out of Toshinori, the late hero had called both Izuku and the Mirio kid into his room for his last words. That was surely going to leave a large wound on a compassionate soul like Izuku.

Then there was Mirio himself. The boy was a true hero, never budging an inch to protect that little girl he and Izuku had sworn to save. He had lost his quirk. It wasn't truly the end, as the boy was still very gifted in the physical field and with the help of support gadgets, he would most likely be a fine sidekick one day. But Aizawa knew his problem child. Izuku was most likely beating himself up for not being that little bit faster. That if he had just been that one percent faster, Mirio would still have his quirk and maybe Nighteye would still have been alive.

But the world didn't work on what-ifs. Izuku had already been subjugated to this once before with Bakugou's kidnapping. Hell, the biggest what if in his life would be if any adult had stood up for him when he truly needed them to. Knowing that the what ifs didn't matter and accepting that for fact were two separate things though. It's easier to blame something or someone for why things go wrong. And with his mental illnesses, Aizawa could see so terribly easy that his problem child would turn to blaming himself. _He _wasn't fast enough. _He _wasn't strong enough. It was all _his_ fault that so many died or were permanently injured.

Aizawa sighed as the scent of chocolate wafted through the air. He made a mental note that they were running low on marshmallows before he took the cup back out to the commons. He cursed under his breath as he saw the freckled faced teen rocking slightly back and forth on the couch. Carefully, he placed the cup on the coffee table nearby and knelt in front of the boy, taking both shoulders in hand to stop the motion.

"Midorya, it's ok," Aizawa spoke softly, ignoring how the boy shook his head viciously, "It's ok. You're safe here."

"B-BuBut-"

"No buts," Aizawa said, "I have an idea of what might be going on in your head but right now, I need you to breathe with me, ok?"

The way his head jerked up and down greatly concerned the teacher.

"Ok, in" Aizawa made a slight show of breathing in, waiting for Izuku to follow his lead which he did obediently. As Aizawa counted to five, he watched the boy's body jerk and twitch as the attack fought to keep hold, "and out. Now again..."

Aizawa and Izuku repeated this breathing cycle until the pro was able to count to ten without seeing the teen's chest spasm in mutiny. Slowly but surely, Izuku sat back, slouching, as he scrubbed at his eyes as if to rid himself of his shame.

"I-I'm sorry," Izuku murmured.

Aizawa shook his head and grabbed the hot chocolate, "Drink."

Izuku didn't utter a single complaint as he nursed he warm drink. His teacher watched him with eyes like a hawk for any sign that the attack was returning so he could remove the drink from the boy lest he burn himself with the liquid during it. But as he drained the mug, Aizawa was relieved to see the boy's eyelids start to droop. Good. Exhaustion setting in would grant the boy a brief reprieve.

"I'm sorry," Izuku repeated.

"Don't be," Aizawa grunted, "This is nothing to be sorry about. I know that All Might has told you this but depression and anxiety are serious matters and a lot of times you can't control when you have attacks. The only thing I want you to concern yourself with right now is feeling well enough to get some rest."

The tears that had been drying began to quickly flow down freckled cheeks again, "N-no...I-I'm sorry that I-it was me..."

'_Nailed it_,' Aizawa thought to himself with a wince.

"Look, Midoriya," Aizawa leveled with the boy. He knew that Toshinori would probably handle this with comforting words and lots of hugs but the boy in front of him honestly needed someone to try and be real with him. Izuku wasn't stupid. He knew that none of it was truly his fault. But anxiety and depression twist your own thoughts against you, into weapons meant to carve you open so that every nerve ending is exposed to the elements. Right now, before the attack returned for another wave, Aizawa wanted to cut those thoughts off at the pass, "Yes the raid was frankly a mess. If I had had my way, none of you kids would have gone on it. But that what if thought of me asking myself "what if I had tried harder to convince them to keep the kids back" isn't going to do me any good. Shit happened. Shit will happen again. The way I see it, all the energy spent wondering what if should be spent getting better so we don't have to ask what if later."

Izuku shook his head, clutching the mug tight, "N-no! Th-That's not it!"

"Then talk with me," Aizawa pressed, "You can't let your thoughts get tangled up in a knot."

"I-I can't!" Izuku cried, hunching over, "I-I promised! B-But it's so hard! And I knew it would be b-but not like this! I-I have to be better. I _**NEED**_ to be better!"

"Midoriya, what," Aizawa paused to rescue the mug. He didn't want to have to explain to Recovery Girl why Izuku needed his hands healed from breaking the damn thing, "What are you talking about?"

"M-My quirk!" Izuku blurted out before his eyes shot up like a deer in headlights. His hands flew up to cover his mouth and he started trying to scoot away from his teacher.

"What does your quirk have to do with this?" Aizawa questioned, concerned that he had missed something, "I'm sorry that I had to erase it for that moment but other than that, I thought that you did a great job at holding back-"

"N-No! Izuku whimpered, crawling over the side of the couch to escape, "I-I can't say any more!"

"Midoriya," Aizawa said firmly, catching the boy's wrist, "I don't know what got you spooked, but what I said earlier does not change. You can talk with me."

Izuku's lip trembled as he fought against the dam breaking, "...I-I shouldn't have this quirk. I-It would be better if Togata had it. H-He would be able t-t-to do so much more a-and I-I can barely use it at tw-twenty percent and-"

"Hold on," Aizawa interrupted, ears picking up at some of the words, "What do you mean you shouldn't have your quirk. It's your quirk. No one else would be able to have it but you."

Izuku whimpered as he weakly tried to pull his hand from Aizawa.

"Midoriya," Aizawa licked his lips, feeling as though he was on the precipice of falling into a secret he himself wasn't prepared to keep, "What about your quirk?"

The boy just struggled more.

Wracking his brain, Aizawa tried to think of everything that he knew about Izuku and his quirk. It was some kind of power-up quirk. No...more like it stored energy that the boy could release later. He didn't receive his quirk until far later than anyone in recorded history. The backlash was so horrible that it greatly wounded the boy every time he used it initially. Quirks are a part of the person so in theory that shouldn't be possible. At least, not to that extent. It was like the quirk was not made...for...him...

Aizawa's eyes widened as he looked over Izuku's shaking form. Now that he thought about it, despite being very fit and above average for his age outside of hero classes, Izuku's muscle mass was actually below normal for what his quirk was. Plus, until recently, he moved as if he didn't know what to do with his muscles. Even if his quirk developed late, he still should have been comfortable with his own body. His quirk lent, when controlled properly, itself well to hand to hand combat and apprehension. But the boy's body was too agile and frail for that. This led to him being a glass cannon of sorts. He was quickly adapting to his new style but he had to reserve so much of his power to keep from suffering the backlash. This made what should be agile movements stiff and predictable. Aizawa had never seen such a case of a mismatched quirk. He had thought it to be a control problem, but what if it was because Izuku was a glass cup trying to act as a bucket for a lake.

Suddenly, a new piece fell into place.

"Midoriya, does All Might know about your quirk?"

The fear that flooded those emerald eyes told the hero all he needed to know.

Without warning, Aizawa began to tug the still struggling Izuku out of the commons. The boy tried to voice some kind of argument but it fell to deaf ears. All that was running through Aizawa's mind was that somehow he had missed some vital clue that could have saved this child so much grief and was kicking himself for it. And that the only person that ever talked with Aizawa about Izuku's quirk was not the boy's mother or the boy himself, but the former number one hero. He knew that the man played favorites. It was natural for the man and the teacher had shrugged it off as the man having felt a kindred spirit in Izuku. When he learned that the man knew their student before U.A., he chalked the favoritism up to just having the chance to get to know the teen for longer. But now, if what he was thinking was true, it would change how Aizawa looked at it all.

Izuku jumped beside him as Aizawa came to stop before one of the two faculty dorm rooms in the building. To better protect their students, a teacher for every class had moved into the dorms with them (to compensate for this, the teachers were given full apartments inside the dorm rent free as well as a raise). For 1-A, both Aizawa and Toshinori had moved in as neither would be able to sleep at night knowing that they had left their kids at risk. Having All Might in the dorms was a boost for the kids' morale anyway, despite the man no longer being able to maintain his powered-up form. But Aizawa now suspected that the man's insistence on moving in had less to do with keeping the kids safe and more to do with the vibrating teen beside him.

"Tch," Aizawa sounded before he brutally kicked the door. It held fast while Izuku let out a squeak. There was a quiet yelp behind the door followed by a thud. The teacher tapped his foot impatiently against the door as they listened to the grumbling and footsteps on the other side grow closer. Aizawa shoved himself in as soon as he heard the damn thing unlock, pushing the skeletal man aside as he dragged their student in with him.

"What is going-" Toshinori started to ask before Aizawa whipped around on him.

"You're going to tell me why I found him breaking down on the couch freaking about why he has his quirk," Aizawa growled, stepping up to get into the blond's face.

Toshinori's eyes widened as he looked over to where Izuku was trying to disappear, "Oh, Young Midoriya..."

"_I-I'm so sorry!_" Izuku blurted out, hands digging at his curls.

Stepping around the infuriated teacher, Toshinori gently pulled his crooked fingers from those forest curls, "No, I'm sorry. I knew you would take all of this hard but I was hoping that after all we had talked through before that you would come to me when you were ready to talk."

Izuku's throat gurgled as he threw himself into his mentor's chest.

Aizawa cleared his throat, "I'm waiting."

Toshinori sighed but patted the boy's head with a soft smile, "It'll take a while to explain. Would you mind making some coffee for us?"

Aizawa gave the two a look over before shrugging, "If were the type, I'd ask for something stronger but sure."

He'd just play a video or something during class tomorrow. Because like hell he was leaving without the full truth.


	3. Tokoyami

_**Mizu: I is back for another chapter, however short it is. Doing a bit better but still not fully recovered. But hopefully soon. Anyways, again, same disclaimer as in the first chapter because I am lazy.**_

* * *

_Chapter 3-_ _Tokoyami_

* * *

Tokoyami frowned as he watched Izuku out of the corner of his eye. Something had happened, he just knew it. His freckled-faced classmate had been perfectly fine that morning as they all headed for class from the dorms. He had seemed his normal excitable self whenever they got to work with a guest hero. Their guest, Edgeshot, had spent the morning of classes speaking to both class 1-A and 1-B about learning how to best master their quirks, showing examples of how he himself had done so. Izuku had eaten it out, filling out page after page with notes. It wouldn't surprise Tokoyami one bit if he had managed to write the entire lesson down verbatim. They had heroics class that afternoon where they were going to be working further with Edgeshot about developing ideas to better grow their quirks. Kaminari had joked that Izuku was going to need a new notebook to fill. This prompted the boy to flush but still flip through the pages, thinking it over quietly. So instead of coming to eat lunch with the class, Izuku decided to quickly return to the dorms to indeed get a new notebook. When he left, he was fine. But now...

"**He's muttering about burdens,**" Dark Shadow whispered in Tokoyami's ear.

The entire class had noticed how when Izuku returned his smile was a little forced. This set them all on edge as Izuku had been doing good about telling them when his anxiety was starting to get bad. It would normally come out as apologies but he still told them. But so far, unless he was called on, he hadn't said a word to them. But he was muttering lower than he normally did. Concerned, Tokoyami wasn't ashamed to say that he had Dark Shadow listen in. Tuning out the hero lecturing them, Tokoyami considered what his shadow had meant. What could have made Izuku's worry about being one up today? As a thought came to the dark teen, he glanced over to where class 1-B was decked out. His own class had silently come together and herded an unknowing Izuku to the center of their group. It wasn't very hero like to think that other perspective heroes as threats but then again, not everyone wanted to be a hero to help everyone. And one look at a certain cocky blond did nothing to quell those thoughts.

So most likely, someone said something to Izuku that triggered him slightly. Not enough to cause a full attack, but enough to distress the boy. That wouldn't fly for Tokoyami or any of the other members of his class. But he could plot later. He wanted to cheer Izuku up first and foremost. This was something he had been planning for a while now but had been unsure if he wanted to actually go through it. Not that he did thought it wouldn't help. It was just that it would be embarrassing if he got caught. He had an image to keep after all.

"Midoriya," Tokoyami spoke up once the hero told them to get into groups of three, "Would you be willing to partner with Dark Shadow and I?"

"Huh? Oh! Of course!" the cinnamon roll of 1-A beamed, "I was actually trying to think who I wanted to ask."

"Then what about moi as well?" Aoyama flamboyantly pranced up to the two.

Izuku nodded, "That would be great!"

Tokoyami smiled as Izuku already started going on a spiel about how the two could further work on their quirks. It was always entertaining and informative to listen to Izuku when he got into his quirk analysis mode. Once you got used to it. As he went on, Tokoyami watched his shadow sneak up behind Izuku and slip something in between the pages of the notebook in his arms. Izuku must have sensed something to his side because he actually did turn to look. Dark Shadow dropped down to the ground and scurried back to Tokoyami. He chose to ignore how Aoyama snickered. Now to just wait.

Oh, and...

"Sounds like a good idea," Tokoyami stated, drawing Izuku's attention back to him, "Shall we try it?"

The girlish scream Monoma let out when Dark Shadow came up from underneath him was well worth the light reprimand he got from his friend.

* * *

"H-Hey," Izuku was flushed when he addressed the class the next day, "Did someone put a note in my notebook yesterday?"

Everyone looked around confused.

"What kind of note~?" Mina giggled.

"Oh, it said, "_Accomplishments are not only what other people can see but, more importantly, are those selfless actions and behavior that focus on giving assistance to others without any thoughts of getting something back in return._" I...It was really nice to get," Izuku mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, "So I wanted to say thank you."

Again, everyone looked around, this time to see who had given the kind words.

"I don't think any of us did it," Aoyama stated, though he did shoot a knowing glance at Tokoyami, "Maybe one of the teachers?"

"Maybe," Izuku murmured, starting to mutter all the suspects he had.

Tokoyami smiled as he listened to the familiar sound. That was much better.


	4. Mina

_**Mizu: Hey, still not that long time no see! I am finally doing better but man is life trying to screw me over. Not going to drag this on for long so just wanted to thank everyone for supporting me through this time and hope that you enjoy the chapter. Same disclaimer as before.**_

* * *

_Chapter four- Mina_

* * *

"MOVIE NIGHT!" Mina cheered as she skidded across the floor toward the commons, "I CALL THE FIRST ONE!"

"No fair Mina!" Kaminari whined right behind her, "We watched what you wanted first last time!"

"Yeah but she actually brings her movies instead of just browsing Netflix for B-movies that should cool," Sero snickered as he and Kirishima worked on shoving the couches together, "Anyone get a 10-42 on Bakugou?"

"You know him," Kirishima laughed loudly, grunting with one final push, "The only time we get him to break his routine is if he brings the movies."

"10-42?" Kaminari mumbled, trying to remember their assignment to memorize police codes that week, "Call a doctor?"

There was a slight chuckle that drew the Bakusquad's attention to their classmate sitting with his notebooks spread out in front of him on the coffee table, "Close. That's 10-43. 10-42 is a welfare check. Though, not sure how well that fits in this situation..."

Mina beamed as she listened to Midoriya mumble about what the correct one actually would be. The whole squad had taken the news about Bakugou's previous treatment of their precious friend hard. It took them all a couple weeks to come to grips that the Bakugou that they knew was actively trying to be a better person and that Izuku had forgiven already. The fact that Kirishima had actually cornered Bakugou with an ultimatum of either he stops acting so cruel toward Izuku or he could say goodbye to their broship had also helped to rattle the explosive teen. It truly spoke to the volumes of how much the two cared for each other, let alone how close Kirishima had gotten to the guy.

That being said, Mina found herself keeping an eye out for Izuku. She had already had a soft spot for her fellow curly-q teen before that day in the classroom. He had always been super jumpy and skittish, which most of the class picked up early on. But for her, how he would flinch any time someone raised their hand too fast or scooted away from physical contact whenever he could, reminded her too much of one of own childhood friends that had been abused. She still vividly watching her friend go from being the happy smiling girl that she would race to the swings every day after school to shrinking away from all attention when they reached middle school. Turned out that her father had gotten addicted to gambling and alcohol, morphing from the doting man to rage incarnate. Mina still felt her blood boil at the memory of when she finally saw the marks he had left on her friend's flesh. Her friend had been so angry with her when Mina marched down to the principal and reported it. But as much as it hurt to lose her friend, Mina was happy that she saved her from anything worse as the investigation into her claims resulted in the father being arrested and her friend and her mother moving away to start anew.

So when she got to UA, Mina was startled to see the same reactions in one of her new friends. From that first day, she did her best to keep an eye on Izuku for any sign of continued abuse. But she would admit that seeing how strong his quirk was, Mina was confused. If he was being abused or bullied, she had a hard time reasoning why he just didn't leave. He certainly was strong enough to get away from an attacker. It made her wonder if he had already escaped his abuser and was recovering. And in a way, she supposed that was right. Izuku had moved on and Bakugou, albeit at a snail's pace, was working to not be as big of a horrible person. But now that she knew the truth, Mina couldn't help but feel horrible for not speaking up against Bakugou more in the earlier days of class.

Unlike some of their classmates, Mina didn't lie to herself about what Bakugou was. He was worse than a bully. He and the rest of the school he and Izuku went to were a bunch of abusers. He was trying to be better but it didn't change the fact that he had been downright cruel to another human being. Mina tried not to hold it against him as he continued to grow, because she firmly believed that anybody could make a change for better if they were willing to put in the work, but she made it a point to not forget. Forgetting was like saying that it was all okay because it happened in the past. She remembered and did what she could to make sure that Izuku felt included, loved, and safe.

"Whatcha doing?" Mina grinned, skipping over to Izuku as the boys set everything up.

"O-oh, I'm just rewriting some of my notes," Izuku smiled back, "My handwriting gets sloppy when I'm excited and everything we've been learning is always exciting so I short hand my notes during class and rewrite them later. Iida also says that that's a good way to retain more information so there's that too."

Mina looked at the script in both notebooks. IF she squinted, she could see that the tiny letters in the short hand book were bunched together a little more and slightly slanted more. Both still beat her chicken scratch.

"That's cool," Mina giggled before leaning onto the coffee table, "Wanna join our movie night?"

"Huh?" Izuku blinked.

Mina crossed her arms and nodded, "These guys always say that my movies are lame but they don't understand the classics, y'know?"

"Classics aren't horror films!" Kaminari snarked.

Mina stuck her tongue out at him.

"Horror?" Izuku squeaked.

Mina scowled at Kaminari before smiling warmly at the freckled face teen, "I brought down "Alien" because it is awesome. I mean, it's more suspense right?"

Izuku fidgeted, "I-I wouldn't know. I didn't really watch movies growing up."

Now Mina blinked, "What?"

"A-At least not scary movies or most action or dramas or..." Izuku took a breath and nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "My mom d-doesn't like movies really a-and I have a hard time...watching social conflict alone. Outside of h-her, never really had anyone to watch with."

Mina's eyes widened in understanding. She shot another smile at the boy in front of her before turning on her heel to address the others, "Boys, we're bringing Izuku into the movie buddy group."

"huh?!" Izuku gaped.

"Sounds good with me!" Kirishima cheered, plumping up the pillows they brought down, "We've got more than enough snacks."

"The more the merrier!" Kaminari beamed as he tried to swipe a bag of popcorn that Sero was busy pouring into two large bowls.

"Dude, you just got to wait like ten minutes," Sero deadpanned.

"Yeah but then I gotta share," Kaminari whined.

"N-No, I-it's alright," Izuku fretted, "I-I was almost done with my notes and I'll get out of your hair."

"You were never in it," Mina soothed, "We won't make you but watching movies are always better the more you have watch them with. It doesn't have to be tonight. Just whenever you want to watch a movie with some pals."

Izuku fidgeted, looking between his notes and the others with a light blush, "...C-Can I keep working on my notes if it gets too much?"

"Of course!" Mina cheered, "Kiri~!"

"On it!"

Izuku yelped as his coffee table was dragged over to the couches.

"There! Now you can work on them and watch at the same time," Mina beamed, holding out her hand.

Izuku hesitantly took the offered hand and let himself be pulled into the energetic group. Mina grinned as he sat down on the floor in front of her. This was going to be a great night.

* * *

"Wait...there's only seven people for that entire ship? How-"

"Budget most likely."

"Or robots."

"...why is there a cat?"

"Morale?"

"Probably."

* * *

"Why are you letting them in?! Why can't you bring the medical supplies to them?"

"Plot?"

"Stupidity."

"Robots."

"What?"

"Stupidity?"

* * *

"Look, he's up and getting right back into things."

"Suspicious..."

"What's suspicious about wanting to eat?"

"After having something attached to his face for several days? Everything."

"..."

"..."

"AAAAAHHHH!"

*snickers from the Bakusquad as Izuku's quirk accidentally activates when he jumps*

"See!? Suspicious!"

* * *

"Why are there chains? Like, why are they just hanging? Shouldn't they be secured somehow?"

"You know? I don't know."

"Because its creepy?"

"Robots."

"Stop with the robot thing."

"Ahh! Oh...the caaaaAAAAT!

"Yay! The alien is here!"

"That's what you wanted to base your hero name off of?!"

"Acid blood and the biggest dick energy of the 70's."

"...I am so confused..."

"Good!"

* * *

"You doing okay?"

"Mmhm..."

"Wanna switch your notebook for a blanket? Monster can't get you under them."

"He's not a kid, jerk."

"...yes please..."

"Monsters come for us all, idiot."

"Shut up."

* * *

"...what's wrong with Ash?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why is he the only one being so creepy?"

"No reason..."

"That's a lie, isn't it?"

"Nooooo..."

* * *

"Minaaaaa..."

"yessssss..."

"Robots!"

"Robots..."

* * *

"WHY IS IT SO COMPLEX TO SELF-DESTRUCT!?"

"So idiots don't hit the wrong button?"

"...WAIT, YOU HAVE TO REVERSE THAT FUCKING SEQUENCE EXACTLY TO DEACTIVATE IT?!"

"He swore, and it feels wrong, guys."

"Because idiots?"

"Robots?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Why do you have to be almost naked to sleep?"

"Because it's the best part of the movie."

* * *

"STAY DEAD ALREADY!"

*snickers from the Bakusquad*

* * *

"Ohh good. The cat lived..."

* * *

Mina was right. That was a great movie night. She couldn't wait for the next one.


End file.
